left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill
William "Bill" Overbeck is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead, a Vietnam veteran who served in the US Army 1st Special Forces Group. He is also the oldest of the group. In official media, he is usually seen wielding the Assault Rifle, probably to complement his back story. He often has a lit cigarette in his mouth that only extinguishes when he dies. Bill is killed sometime prior to the events of Left 4 Dead 2's The Passing when he sacrificed himself to buy Louis a dildo. Louis's sound files hint that Bill was possibly killed by your mother. Bill's facial features are portrayed by Bernard Fouquet and is voiced by Jim French. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Out of the other three Survivors, Bill stands out most prominently as the leader of the group. * Francis: Bill appears to have some sort of rivalry with Francis, though the reason for this is unknown. It's possible that Bill and Francis knew each other prior to the outbreak. Another cause could be Francis's supposed hatred of the military (since Bill was once a soldier), or simply Francis's gruff personality rubs Bill the wrong way. Alternatively, what is said could simply be friendly teasing between the two. In The Passing, Francis is sometimes not happy that they have to lower the bridge, since it was probably due to Bill's efforts that it was raised in the first placedlc1_c6m1_initialmeeting32.wavdlc1_c6m3_finalechat45.wav. Also, Francis may be heard saying that they lost a good man getting the bridge up, showing he may secretly respect Bill. * Louis: As far as the Survivors' relationships go, Louis and Bill do not have much evidence hinting towards each other's dispositions. Bill will, however, seem genuinely upset to see Louis die. ("Louis didn't make it... Agh, Christ!") Oddly, this is in contrast to how unsympathetic Bill can be when Louis is incapacitated outside of the Safe Room. ("How well do you really know Louis?") However, he'll usually follow this by saying he was joking. In The Passing, Louis is sad that Bill is gone, but is resolved more than ever to stay with Francis and Zoey. When plowing your mother, Louis may proclaim the kill in Bill's name for revengedlc1_killfinaltank01. * Zoey: The relationship between Bill and Zoey appears to be fairly strong. Bill is openly sorrowful when Zoey is killed. ("Aghh... not [tearing up] Zoey.") When Zoey is incapacitated on the other side of the Safe Room ("I can't leave Zoey out there!"), Bill verbally refuses to leave her behind. ("Zoey can't stay out there! We have to help her."). Perhaps Bill looks at her as a sort of daughter or granddaughter, given her youth. In The Passing, if Louis and Francis joke about Bill, Zoey may look away or appear very sad, hinting that she is the one who misses him the most. Unfortunately, Bill did not live long enough to meet the Survivors of Left 4 Dead 2, although Francis and Louis joke that Bill probably would have shot Nick within a very short time frame due to his personality. Rochelle shows understanding and sympathy to Bill's death in certain lines to the original Survivors. Both Coach and Nick have multiple lines regarding the loss of Bill if his death is mentioned. Quotes and Captions See: Bill/Quotes and Captions Notes * On the poster for Dead Air, his beret has a blue star bordered U.S. Army General Service beret flash on it, not the yellow U.S. Army 1st Special Forces Group beret flash as it appears in-game and on the rest of the posters. It is also the only poster in which he isn't smoking his trademark cigarette. * Jim French, who voices Bill in Left 4 Dead, also voiced Father Grigori from Half-Life 2 and The Fisherman from Half-Life 2 Lost Coast. * Bill was a "narrator" in the cut intros of the campaigns. * Bill is always seen smoking a cigarette. Even when he is dead, it manages to stay in his mouth. In The Passing, however, his cigarette is missing from his corpse. When he dies in-game, it is no longer lit; the only exception is during the opening scene, where he doesn't light the cigarette until the end. * Bill will occasionally comment with a rebellious "What a load of horseshit," to 'No Smoking' signs that the Survivors encounter during the campaigns, perhaps as a joke to himself. * Bill served two tours of duty in the Vietnam War. U.S. Special Forces involvement in the war that ended in 1972, so the latest Bill could have been there would have been in 1972. Hence, if the game occurs in 2009, Bill is at least in his sixties or older. * Bill believes that the Survivors may become infected at any second. In the earlier versions, seen in cut lines, he was close to being paranoid about the fact they may be infected, while the virus is mutating in their bodies. Currently, the closest Bill comes to mentioning anything about themselves regarding the Infection is in No Mercy, where one of his possible lines involves the uncomfortable topic of dealing with him in the event he starts to turn.Generic33.wav * Bill is currently the only Survivor with a confirmed last name. "Overbeck" can be found on his military jacket. * When using a third-person mod or cheat (only for computer), one can see that Bill has a severe limp when he is at critical health. The other Survivors also stagger, but this is further proof that he injured his right leg in his line of work at some point. * Pre-orders for Left 4 Dead 2 would give Team Fortress 2 owners Bill's Hat as a unique, in-game item. It appears as a brown or dark blue beret (its subtitle is "Level 10 Veteran's Beret). The back-story behind this is that Bill's hat fell off a table and into another dimension, landing in the Team Fortress 2 universe. * Bill is the only character to not gain any new lines in the Crash Course DLC, as Valve was unable to contact voice actor Jim French in time for him to record new lines. Due to Bill's death prior to The Passing DLC, he does not have any new lines there either. * In the very first trailer of Left 4 Dead, Bill is killed by the early version of the Smoker, who claws him to death from behind. * In the game files, Bill is called "namvet", referring to 'Vietnam Veteran'. * It is hinted that Bill may have had previous contact with the Witch because of the slashes in the back of his jacket; and, in the intro, he tells Zoey to turn off her flashlight when he notices the crying is coming from a Witch. However, this may be because he saw her claws or her general inhuman appearance. * If one uses transformation console commands on Bill to turn him into a different Survivor, he/she would see that Bill possess a unique facial animation. The right side of his mouth tends to be raised, almost as if he was smiling (probably due to his cigarette) and his brows are constantly lowered. * There is an odd glitch that sometimes occurs when Bill is shot by Francis. He will scold Francis almost instantly instead of a second after being shot. This has caused some strange, yet humorous, situations where he can scold Francis while falling to the ground incapacitated or when he is killed by Francis (his mouth won't move as he's already dead). ** It turns out that the glitch is in Francis instead of Bill. When the glitch occured, one could see (as a different Survivor or in thirdperson view) that Francis's head and mouth moves, which is in sync with Bill's words. When shooting Bill from a distance, the Francis player can hear Bill's scolding clearly, as if Francis was speaking with Bill's voice. Francis also displayed Bill's unqiue facial animation. Using one of Francis's voice commands while shooting Bill will cause the friendly fire quotes to play properly. * In terms of Left 4 Dead 2's Weapon Tier system, Bill is the only original Survivor with a Tier 2 weapon as a signature firearm being the Assault Rifle. * Bill could possibly have been a resident of the city of Fairfield before the Infection, judging by his knowledge of the city and certain places, such as the Red Line Subway and Mercy Hospital. * Bill is the only main Survivor to canonically die within the story so far. *Bill is rather protective towards his fellow Survivors, as evidence shows he saved Francis from a Tank and nearly got killed doing so. He also gave his life in order for Zoey, Francis and Louis to continue to survive and raise the bridge (an event before The Passing). *If one were to reverse the Midnight Riders song "Save Me Some Sugar" from 2:08 - 2:14, they would find that what sounded like gibberish before is actually the lead singer chanting "Bill is dead", a possible reference to the "Paul is dead" hoax of the 60's. Gallery File:Bills.jpg|Head shot of Bill. File:Picture1.jpg|Concept art of beta Bill. File:Bill-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Bill's appearance during initial game development. File:Bill deceased.jpg|Bill's corpse as seen in the final chapter of The Passing File:Bernard 005.JPG|Bill's face model, Bernard Fouquet. jim_french.jpg|Jim French, Bill's voice actor References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead